What now?
by chloeshannon
Summary: Harry has been missing 6 months, they find him living in the muggle community. He doesn't want to come back into the magical world, the only person who can help is Draco!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all JK's characters I just move them around

**Disclaimer: all JK's characters I just move them around!**

**AN: my first story and hope you like it**

**Chapter One**

The dark haired man walked amongst the crowd that was heading for the entrance to the factory. As all the others entering the building, he was wearing dark blue overalls and thick work gloves. He liked the feeling that he was the same as everyone else, and that nobody even as much as gave him a second glance. His sparkling green eyes started scanning the multitude of faces around him, his heart starting to gather pace. This was his daily ritual of looking amongst a sea of strangers just in case there was one that he recognised, meaning that he had been found. Today, as everyday so far, there was no-one. Breathing a sigh of relief he relaxed knowing he was just a face in a crowd for another day.

"Hey Colin, wait up!"

The brunette turned around to see the blonde woman who had called him running through the crowd, her long hair flicking in peoples faces. To look at her you would think she was a model, and he had no idea how she had ending up working as an agency worker with him. She was the only person he ever talked to and that's how he planned to keep it. He had never even planned to talk to her but she would not give up until he had spoken to her. After that they spoke everyday at work.

"Hey Jen, how was your weekend? Looking forward to seeing what this job is like?"

"Yeah it was great thanks Colin, nice to see all the family. And if this place is as bad as last weeks I think we may have to change earlier this week. Then again don't think the agency will have anymore for us, especially with you wanting to change every week!" She smirked at him with her eyebrow cocked up.

"I can't help it if I get bored easily" Colin smirked back and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Jen looked at those eyes twinkling at her. When she had first met him she was instantly drawn to him. It was like he had some kind of aura that just shone and she wanted to be close to him. It had taken a while to get Colin to even acknowledge her never mind talk. She saw him as the dark and brooding type, the type she loved as a matter of fact. But as always when you find the perfect good looking guy there is a catch, Colin is gay. When they first got talking he told her straight away so that there was no confusion later on. She found that incredibly sweet, but never the less was disappointed.

It had been six months since they had first meet and now they were good mates. Jen had decided that as Colin was going to change job every week she would too, and they were inseparable at work. However out of work hours they never met up. Colin was still very withdrawn; he never talked about his past or his family. He never even told her what he did at the weekends but Jen reassured herself he would tell her in time.

They reached the clocking in meter and they both signed in the time sheet for agency staff. Jen smiled and walked off to the packing area and Colin started walking up the stairs to the sorting room. He looked down to see the familiar swish of blonde hair and smiled, feeling ready for some more mind numbing work he walked into his work area. He never noticed the woman with brown bushy hair emerge from the wall behind him. Nor did he hear the '_crack'_when she disappeared again.

**AN: So there it is, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how other people will take to it and I hope you will R&R. Good or bad let me know. Stacey**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not my characters just move them around

**Disclaimer: Not my characters just move them around!**

**A/N:**** thanks to Snape4eva for the review. Also thanks to chaos key, hearts.are.cold, sinsrfun10 and winterdecember for spurring me on to keep writing by adding me!**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione Granger apparated to the Burrow, still reeling from the shock of who she had just seen. She had big news and needed everyone to be all there when she told them. She walked into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was tidying up all the breakfast things.

"Oh Hermione, what can I do for you dear? Shouldn't you be at the Ministry completing your auror training?"

"I have some important news and need everyone here. Can you get the rest of the family here as soon as possible? It really can't wait Mrs Weasley." Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley, she had shock and confusion etched on her face.

Molly knew that Hermione would not leave work without a serious reason, and by the look on her face it was not terrible news but seemed to visibly upset her. She turned round and sent a silver hen flying out of the window, calling the family together for the first time since Fred's funeral.

"I'm sure they will all get here as soon as possible dear, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea while we wait."

Hermione sat down at the long wooden table and started twirling her wand around as she always did when something was working through her mind. She knew this moment had been coming eventually; it had always been a matter of time. But she was still not sure whether to reveal it to anyone, was it really her place to reveal his secret?

The flames erupting in the fireplace brought her back to the real world, she couldn't back out now. She looked up as Mr Weasley stepped out of the flames, shortly followed by Ron, Charlie and Percy. They looked between Molly and Hermione then took a seat at the table. Bill and Fleur came in from the garden carrying a bicycle pump, obviously having travelled by Portkey. Soon after they all heard a crack coming from outside, George came in followed by Ginny.

"Ginny came side-along so she didn't have to ask permission, so what's the big fuss mum? I had to shut the shop so better be good eh?"

Hermione coughed loudly causing George and Ginny to spin round.

"Um... it was actually me who asked you all here. I need to tell you all something I found out today. Now I need you to all understand you will be the only people to know this as I have literally only just found out and need your help to decided what happens next."

"Well then Hermione I guess you need to tell us all that you know." Mr Weasley sat forward with his hands clasped together on the table looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Well, I went into work early this morning to do some extra paperwork when I heard two aurors talking, They said that someone in the muggle community was using a dead wizards name and that it should be checked out. They thought it was probably a muggle criminal who had stumbled across the name somewhere so decided to send a trainee to check it out. As I was the only one in that early they told me to go to a certain place that they know this person was going to be at and to find out who was using the name. After finding out I was to report back with my findings, and then decided where to take it from there. Well I arrived at the place and place the disillusionment charm on myself. I stood there waiting, scanning the crowd of muggles wondering how I was going to find out who it was using Colin Creevey's-"

"COLIN CREEVEY! That's not right, how could someone use his name! He died fighting to protect our world!" Ron had stood up with his fists clenched, his face a very dark shade of red. "How could they, he had died in the battle and someone is dis-respecting him."

"Ron, just calm down, I know how you feel, but you need to listen and let me finish" Hermione encouraged Ron to sit back down next to her and grasped his hand tightly.

"As I was saying, I was standing there contemplating what to do next when a blonde woman shouted out for a Colin. This guy in the crowd turned round and I instantly recognised him as Harry."

Hermione looked as she said the last word to see everyone's reactions. All the Weasley men looked dumbstruck, Mrs Weasley burst into tears, and Ginny ran upstairs.

"So, has he joined the muggles now? He didn't even have the decency to tell us where he went. He had us all worried for 6 months, then we find out he has been fine all along!"

"Ron, you must remember how Harry felt after the battle. None of us could ever get near to what he went through. And not one of us did he feel comfortable telling. After defeating you-know-who Harry had no peace for a month after that. Everywhere he went people wanted to touch him, talk to him, you saw it yourself. I suppose he needed to go somewhere no-one knew him. Where he could be plain old Harry, but even that wasn't possible. So that's why I presume he used Colin's name."

"I wish he had stayed and talked to us, but like your dad said, Harry did it for himself. Now where do we go from here? Harry obviously wants time away but I think we should let him know that we care about him and want him to come back when he is ready."

"Hermione, what are you going to do about the Ministry? Are you going to let Kingsley know where Harry is?" Percy was working in the Minister of Magic's office and knew how Kingsley wanted to find Harry, so he could ask about all the things that happened before and after the battle.

"I was going to report back and say it was a muggle using the name, I don't want people crowding Harry or he may run again, then we may never find him."

"Right you lot, back to work. George can you go and take Ginny back to Hogwarts? Hermione you can go and report back. We will meet back here at five and Hermione will take me to see Harry. That poor boy needs a mum to help him!"

With that everyone left, leaving Molly alone once more. These past months it had felt like she had lost a second son. She had been grieving for her dear Fred, and when Harry disappeared she grieved for him too. At least now she could sleep better knowing he was safe.

"I hope he just lets us talk to him." She said to herself, as she went out to feed the chickens.

**A/N: so there it is hope you like it. Is a bit longer this time! Please R&R. Thanks, Stacey xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, just borrowing it.**

**A/N: Sorry it's took a while, my little girl is having lots of sessions at her first school so priorities change. Here it is hope you like.**

**Chapter Three**

Harry had just finished his shift, and was walking to sign-out after yet another normal, boring day. Not that he was complaining he liked the boring days. After the year ha had, heck the life he had, it was nice to do the same old thing. No surprises, no interruptions, no nothing

It had been six months since he had left magic behind. He had gotten sick at the constant attention, he could not do anything without someone watching and writing about it in the Daily Prophet. He even had people coming up to him when he attended the funerals of those close to him who had died in battle. They seemed to think that it was perfectly acceptable to come up to him and asking to touch him, not even letting him have one moment's peace. So one day, about a month after the battle, Harry went to Gringotts and withdrew enough money to get him set up in the muggle world. He then just disappeared from the magical world, not even saying bye to the people close to him. From that day, he was no longer Harry Potter 'the-boy-who-lived' and was now just plain old Colin Creevey, muggle. He had not used magic once, just in case the Ministry could trace him through it. He had totally immersed himself in the muggle world, and felt quite comfortable with it. He had found himself a nice small flat, and had found himself a job so that he never had to visit Gringott's again. He had a normal boring life, as he had always wanted.

He did miss the Weasley's and Hermione. They were his family but he had to separate himself totally from the world. If even one person knew there was a chance he could be found, and he needed to be alone. He was putting himself first, and he deserved it he thought. I fought for the entire world so I deserve a bit of me time. He wouldn't rule out going back eventually but it would need to be on his terms. No intrusion from the press, no special treatment, just he would like to be treated like every other wizard. However, Harry doubted that would happen anytime soon, and he was happy being Colin Creevey.

Harry stood by the gates and waited for Jen. He stood tapping a pen against the railings. As he no longer could handle his wand in public, the pen had become a sort of obsessive thing. Harry hadn't even noticed it until Jen asked him why he needed a pen in his hand constantly. Harry had told her that it was because he was a budding writer and needed it with him just in case an idea came to him at a weird time. Of course, Harry knew it was because he needed the reassurance of something resembling his wand in his hand. His wand was in his pocket but it was just nice to have something to wind through his fingers.

Jen came bounding out and pulled Harry into a bone-crunching hug, squeezing all the air out of Harry's lungs.

"And what was that for? Either you really, _really_, missed me or you've met another guy."

"OH my god Colin! There is a guy who is like a pure Adonis! He is pure muscle and has a gorgeous square jaw line, and his hair! It's a mane I'm telling you. He looks like the kind of guy I would love to try and tame!"

Harry groaned. Wherever they worked, Jen would always find a guy to hook up with. It is not that she had bad taste, even Harry had to admit some of them even he wouldn't say no to. It just made him feel more depressed about the guy he had left behind. They had only got together just after the battle and Harry didn't even let him know he was going. They hadn't even let anyone know they were an item. He was worried about Ginny as it was still a fragile friendship after the break-up. And his boyfriend was only just announced as a spy and hadn't been accepted by the Order yet. Then there was always the main obstacle, that both of them had yet to come out to anyone yet.

How Harry just wished he could be back in his arms, looking into those silver eyes, his blonde hair shining in the light. Draco Malfoy. Brave, strong, and beautiful. He hoped that one day they could be together again, but he didn't want Draco getting hurt in the circus that is his life.

Meanwhile Jen was still telling Him all about this new man, not noticing Harry's eyes had glazed over and was obviously not paying her any attention. Harry snapped back out of his memories and back into reality. He realised the time and decided that he had better get back soon.

"Hey Jen that's great. Why don't you email me all about it later so I can get all the goss while I am eating my dinner? Will see you same time tomorrow yeah?"

"Sure mate. Have a good night and will see you in the morning. And don't forget to wait for me this time yeah?"

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and started walking home. This placement had the advantage of being only a fifteen-minute walk from his flat. The bane of Harry's muggle life was transport. Getting to work usually involved getting on a crowded bus full of teenagers who had an attitude problem. On more than one occasion, Harry had to suppress the urge to hex them then and there. Tonight he could walk home in peace and quiet, just taking in the day-to-day sounds. He was just contemplating what to cook for dinner when he had the feeling that he was being followed. Harry spun round with his hand in his pocket grasping his wand, but could not see anything out of the ordinary.

"You're getting paranoid now!" Harry muttered to himself and continued walking trying to remember what he had in his flat to concoct a meal out of.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione and Mrs Weasley had disguised themselves as muggles so that they could follow Harry, and looked like two old women just shuffling along to other muggles. When Harry spun around, they tried not to react at all as not to give themselves away. When Harry continued walking Hermione thought it was safe to talk.

"That was close Mrs Weasley; we just have to fall back a bit I think so Harry doesn't get any more suspicious."

"Oh Hermione, he looks so well. I was worried he wouldn't be eating well, or that he was depressed, but look at him! He looks as well as I have ever seen him, he just seems happier to me."

"Well I think it's because he has no worries in the muggle world. Well apart from being found. He has no expectations placed on him, no tasks to do, and is not being scrutinised about every little thing he does."

They watched as Harry walked up to a block of flats and used a key fob to let him in. After five minutes, Hermione walked up to the door and looked at the mailbox names. There next to the number seven was the name Mr C Creevey.

"_Alohomora_" the door to the block opened so Hermione and Mrs Weasley entered the foyer.

"Ok Mrs Weasley we are going to use this thing her called a lift to the floor Harry's flat is on. We can take off our disguise charm while we are in it so Harry recognises us."

Mrs Weasley paled at the idea of going into such a crude muggle contraption but followed Hermione anyway. When they stepped out of the lift on the second floor, they were back to their original selves. Hermione in plain black robes with red piping around the edges, and Mrs Weasley in some green robes that she obviously had picked out of her best wardrobe. They walked up to the door with the seven on and looked at each other. Apprehension was on both the women's faces but they both knew that it was best that they talked to Harry first. Hermione rapped her knuckles on the door and waited. She heard some locks turn, the door opened, a man with messy black hair, and sparkling green eyes opened it.

"Hello Harry."

**A/N****: So that is my third chapter and hopes you like. Would love some reviews pointing out bits you like and dislike. Thanks for reading and hope you come back for the next chapter. Stacey xxx**


End file.
